Morning in Arendelle
by Rosepixie
Summary: A series of very short stories about characters from Disney's Frozen in the morning. There is very little plot, but it is safe to assume that the stories all take place on the same morning, so small connections may become evident. I have no current plans to expand any of these into longer stories, but may continue to add more of them over time.
1. Elsa

Elsa awoke in the quiet of morning. Of course, every time of day was pretty quiet in her isolated room. She could listen to the bustling of the few castle servants working at various times throughout the day, but they were mostly far away in the kitchens in the morning.

She used to leave her room for meals and to occasionally sit with her parents in a parlor, but since their deaths she had barely stepped outside of her four familiar walls. Servants brought her meals three times a day on trays. Anna also visited daily now. She didn't knock anymore. She simply sat outside the room and talked. Elsa never spoke in reply, but Anna's visits were her favorite part of the day. The nearness of even a sister she didn't dare to face was comforting.

The morning light streaming into her window showed Elsa that she had slept later than usual. Her breakfast would be here any minute! She hopped out of bed and padded across the room in her bare feet to peek in the mirror. Patches of her carpet were uncomfortably crunchy because of the number of times they had been frozen and thawed out again, but Elsa was used to it.

Her mirror showed that her hair was its usual morning mess, so Elsa picked up her brush and set to work taming it into a braid. She had just managed to get the worst of the knots out of her hair when there was a knock at her door. Elsa set down the brush and went to open the door. A maid stood outside with a tray of food.

"Good morning, Your Highness," the maid greeted her warmly as she took the tray. "Is there anything else that I can do for you this morning?"

"Thank you, Gerta," Elsa replied with a small smile. "I could use some fresh wash water after I eat."

"Of course, Miss," Gerta said with a bob of a curtsy. "I will bring it up shortly. Enjoy your breakfast, Your Highness."

Elsa thanked the girl and disappeared back into the safety of her room to eat alone.


	2. Anna

Anna blinked and yawned. Sunlight was streaming in her bedroom window. She knew that she needed to get up and go have breakfast, but the thought of the empty castle just made her want to cry.

She knew that it was supposed to get easier, everyone said that it would get easier, but wandering through the big, lonely castle alone day in and day out gave her too much time to remember and miss her parents.

Anna had taken to visiting Elsa's door every day now, just like she had when she was very little. She never knocked and Elsa never opened the door. Instead, she would simply sit on the floor with her back against the door and talk about whatever came to mind. Elsa never responded, but Anna could often hear her shifting against the other side of the door and sniffling. Somehow, that was comforting. At least she wasn't alone in her sorrow.

Breakfast was lonely, though. Every day, it was lonely. Anna dressed half-heartedly and trudged down the hallway towards the dining room. The housekeeper had let her eat in her room for a week and then insisted that she resume eating in the dining room like a "proper princess" again. Apparently, this rule didn't apply to Elsa, though, since Anna ate every morning sitting alone at the big dining table.

Sure enough, when Anna walked into the dining room she found her breakfast sitting at her place at the huge empty dining table all by itself. A footman stood discretely to the side in case she needed anything, but no one else was in the room and he never voluntarily spoke to her. Anna sat in the stiff dining chair and half-heartedly began to nibble her food, listening to the echo in the room whenever her fork scraped the plate.


	3. Kristoff

Kristoff pulled his hat further down over his ears. It wasn't fully winter yet, but you could definitely feel it on the air, especially up here in the mountains. He'd gotten up extra early today in order to get as much time as possible for ice. Since business was much slower in the winter and he suspected that the winter holiday festivities (which usually required more ice) would be less elaborate this year, given the recent deaths of the King and Queen, he wanted to maximize the sales he made before then.

He and Sven had been up before dawn. They had slept in a barn last night and still had bits of straw stuck to them, but they didn't care. Since they were headed further up the mountains, it hardly mattered if they were a mess.

Sven was grumpy this morning, so Kristoff decided to cheer him up (spending the day with grouchy reindeer wasn't fun).

"Come on, Sven," he wheedled, "Smile! It's going to be a good day!"

The reindeer gave him a glare and huffed dismissively. He deliberately sniffed in Kristoff's direction and pantomimed gagging.

"You smell like you need a bath!" Kristoff translated in his "Sven" voice. He pulled the fabric of his coat away from his chest and sniffed it.

"Ok, I guess it is getting a little worse than I had realized," he conceded. "How about tonight we head home and let them wash everything?"

Sven huffed doubtfully, but his movements became a little bit less reluctant.

"Since you can't help it until then," Kristoff translated for the opinionated reindeer, "I guess that will have to do."

"Good!" Kristoff stated, clapping his mittened hands. "Now, we only have about an hour before dawn, so let's get moving! We have ice to cut!"


End file.
